


Only you (RachelxSteph)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: waterloo road
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Rachel struggles to become a single mother to eddies child but  Steph steps in and  helps out as much as she can.
Relationships: Rachel Mason/Steph Haydock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I Do not own any of the characters, apart from if Rachel has a baby then the character that I own will be the baby but, all I own is the storylines
> 
> Information
> 
> Rachel is pregnant with Eddie's child but Eddie left without Rachel having a chance to tell him, now she's she shrugling with the pregnancy and running the school. Rachel finds help in an a friend - Steph Haydock, who promises to help her out as much as she needs, the pair doesnt know that the baby will bring them more closer then ever.  
> ©MasonsTardis2016
> 
> Do not copy This,

"Move now!"

Steph heard Rach walking down the corridor snapping at everyone in the way. Steph knew Rach was struggling with something and she wanted to know what. Steph cared a lot about Rach.

Rach walked to her office. She saw Grantly standing there with a smirk. "What Grantly?" Rach spat.

"Bit of a late night? It seems to me that our illustrious leader has a hangover."

"Grantly! Piss off," Rach yelled at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Grantly being a jerk.

Grantly looked at her hearing her swear at him like that so he walked out the office and went to find Steph.

Rach watched him go, she didn't need anymore stress to be put on her, she sat down on her chair and put her hand on her bump, it wasn't very big , she was four months gone

Rach just sat there looking at her baby bump that slightly showed when she sat down, she rubbing it gently with her left hand while she was rubbing her head with her right hand sighing as she looked at all the paper work that she had to sign.

Grantly was walking down the corridor until he reached Stephs class room and went in and looked at her

"What's wrong with you? Lost a bet?" Steph asked.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Shouting at me."

"Who?"

Grantly looked at her. "Madam Mason. Thinking she can yell at me for no apparent reason."

"Surely you said something that upset her?" Asked Steph.

Grantly shook his head. "I did nothing of the sort. No bloody wonder she's single," Grantly ranted.

Steph nodded slightly "yeah?"

Grantly looked at her "she's turned into a right cow since her Favourite deputy left us"

Steph sighed a little hearing him call Rach a cow, "you do realise she's lost her best friend?"

"Best friend? He wasn't even that to her"

"Stop it" Steph said quickly

"I'm not doing any favours off her from now on" Grantly replied

"Look I'll go and have a good with her if that helps?"

"That cow will only shout at you to"

"For the last time Grantly she's not a cow!" Steph said quickly in a defensive voice

"Don't tell me that your starting to be on her side"

"No of course not"

"Sounds like you are"

"I'm not on her side okay, I know that she needs someone right now.."

"Does she? Looks like she doesn't need anyone?"

"She might be saying that she doesn't need anyone but maybe deep Down that so say that cold hearted bitch needs someone, she's just doesn't know how to show it without being that cold hearted bitch that we all know"

Grantly just looked at her with surprise about what she just said.

Steph looked at him

"think you should stay out of her way for the time being"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm staying right out of her way"

"Good" Steph replied as she finished getting her class ready and then made her way down to the office, she popped into the staff room and made Rach a coffee incase no-one had made one, she made the coffee in Rachel's mug and took it up to the office and knocked on the door

Rach was busy signing the paper work and heard someone knock, she looked up at the door "What now Grantly ?" She snapped

Steph came in "its only me"

Rach gave her a little smile as she was falling in love with her but wasn't going to let it show "sorry I thought you was Grantly"

Steph nodded "Has anyone made you a coffee yet?"

"You'll be the first one of the day"

"Oh that's good, looks like you need it"

"Yeah"

She nodded and placed the mug on the desk, Steph went and closed the door and sat on the sofa

"What's going on Rach?"

"Nothing?" She snapped a little

"Surly there is you been snapping at everyone for the last couple of months"

Rach just nodded listening, she didn't like talking about herself in case no-one cared about her

"Is it because Eddie left?"

"No" she snapped quickly

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" She snapped again

Steph watched her and tried to figure out what was wrong with her

Steph looked at Rach. "Get your coat."

"Why?"

Steph smiled. "We're going to get some incredibly greasy food. It helps. I'm paying"

Rach rolled her eyes. She grabbed her coat and left with Steph. Steph locked the office door for her.

They both saw Grantly glaring at them.

"You gave him what for right?" Asked Steph.

"I did. He deserved it."

They went to a local cafe. They both ordered a load of food from the menu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rach went and sat down, Steph stayed in the que as she was going to pay for he and Rachel's food, Rach sat down and watched some couples walk past the window, Rach sighed and started to think about Eddie, she also had her hand back on her bump as it was hurting again.

The que started to get smaller and it was soon Steph's turn to pay for the food, she looked over at Rach a few times to make sure that she hadn't walked out on her, she did notice where Rach's hand was that was on her stomach she was gently rubbing it.

After about ten minutes the que started to get smaller, Steph was being severed, she kept looking over at rach just to make sure she was okay, when Steph looked over Rach would give her a little smile., Steph handed the money over to the cashier, She didn't care how much it came to as she wanted to make sure Rachel was eating and drinking enough.

Steph came over to the table and put down the knife and forks and the the napkins then sat down opposite her and gave her a smile, she didn't want want to ask anymore questions until they both had something to eat.

Rach looked at her "why are you being nice to me?"

Steph smiled at her "because you need a good friend"

Rach shook her head "I don't need anyone, they always end up leaving me for someone new..."

Steph looked at her "Hey shush, I'm not gonna leave you Rach I promise"

"But you will leave, I just know it "

Steph sighed a little and looked around as she was getting hungry and then looked back at Rach and smiled at her "food should be here soon"

"Yeah? Well it better hurry, I'm starving and I don't like it when I am" she said softy at Steph then looked down at her small bump again, she place her hand back on her bump hoping Steph didn't see her.

Steph had seen Rach rubbing her stomach. She knew she was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Steph asked.

"Sorry?"

"How many months pregnant are you?" Steph asked again.

"I'm four."

And it's Eddies?" Steph asked softly

"Yeah, but he doesn't know, no-one knows.."

"Hey rach I wouldn't tell a sole "

Luckily for Rach, Steph had agreed to not say anything about being pregnant.

Rach smiled at her a little and put her hand on the table "thanks for this?"

"Hey it's no problem really Rach" she said taking Rachel's hand and holding it, the food started to come out from the kitchen, the waiter put the food down on the table.

Rach looked at her , falling in love with her more and smiled more before she took a plate of food and put it close to her "I appreciate this, I really do"

"Shush rach just enjoy it"

Rach wolfed down her food. Steph grinned and watched her. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Steph smirked. She loved watching Rach be happy. Once the pair had finished eating they went back to the school. Rach went to her office and Steph went to the staffroom.

"Back are we? Mason had a shout at you?"

"Back off Grantly!" Steph yelled.

Grantly just looked at her, that was the first time that Steph had yelled at him since then working together. Steph looked at him back and never knew how good it felt to shut Grantly up.

Rach leaned back in her her chair and took a sip of her cold coffe when she decided it was best to make a new one, rach slowly got up and lifted her mug and walked out the office.

As she was walking down the corridor to get to the staffroom , she heard some students talk about her, some was saying nice stuff about her that made Rach smile and then their was was some saying horrible things about her but Rach didn't react to it. It made her think how she had been acting the last four months and thought that she needed to change but she was going to find it hard as she was turning into a hormonal wreck so she could last out at anyone when she didn't mean to.

Rach continued to walk to the staffroom, and opened the door hearing Grantly, she walked in and looked at everyone apart from him and headed over to the kitchen where she poured away her old coffee and washed her cup out a little before putting the kettle on and put a teaspoon of coffee into her mug and added two sugars.

Steph looked over and smiled at her before getting up and going over to rach and put her hand on her mug with was on top of Rachel's "hey go and sit down"

Rach smiled a little feeling her "I'm fine?" She said softly

"Please rach for me?" Steph asked softly , Rach gave a nod and went to sit down opposite Grantly , neither of them said anything.

Rach was as stubborn as she had ever been. She wanted Grantly gone from her school.

"Someone talk." Rach said rolling her eyes and glared. "I want him out of my school."

"I don't want a hooker for my boss!"

Rach wanted to slap Grantly,Steph could sense it.

"You need to sort your issues out."

Rachel looked over at her again "why me? I haven't done anything?"

"Because you're both as bad as each other," Steph said.

"She started it because she's a hooker," Grantly spat.

"You're an old bigot you prick," Rach replied.

Steph rolled her eyes and slammed the books on the table. "This is beyond a joke now. You're both past your fourties and acting like kids," Steph said.

Rach rolled her eyes. In her opinion, she was allowed to act like a child because she was pregnant.

Rach looked over at Grantly "You can't even teach all you do it us your work time to bet on Horses that you never win on! You always dump your class on Tom or Jasmine"

Grantly smirked hearing her have another go at him "Jasmine needs all the experience that she can get"

"No she doesn't , she recently graduated from university!"

Both rach and Grantly was arguing for a solid 15 minutes, in that time Steph had gave up trying to get them to sort their issues out, Grantly decided to push more of her buttons

"I bet the only reason why Eddie stayed with you was because he was paying you for sex"

Rach looked at him she was angry and was about to blow, she wanted to go for him but instead she stood up and stormed out the staffroom and down the corridor slamming every door she went through, Steph just looked at him

"Well done you really had to go there didn't you?" She said defending Rach, she felt sorry that she couldn't change her past and hated it when someone would talk about her like Grantly did, she took Rachel's coffee and left her room leaving Grantly all alone in the staff room.

Steph walked down the corridor hearing the doors slam knowing it was rach, when rach went into her office she slammed the door and screamed a little because she was mad and started to hit the paper work and the pen pot off her desk, Steph soon reached he the office and went in and put her coffee on the coffee table and watched her, rach sensed that someone had walked in so she turned around and saw Steph standing here

"Either he goes or I do!" She shouted

"Hey your not going anywhere"

"Oh I am, I've had enough of the way he treats everyone"

Steph went over to her and held her so that she didn't do any more damage to her office, Rach looked into her eyes, she was calming down.

Now that Rach was calm she couldn't take her eyes away from looking into Stephs eyes she realised that everything Steph had promised her in the cafe was true


End file.
